


Three's A Party

by CallingCinderella



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexy duelling, Sylvain the amazing teacher, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation, lol, sword fight, these tags are A+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingCinderella/pseuds/CallingCinderella
Summary: Sylvain convinces Dimitri to let him teach him about how to woo a lady. Dimitri turns to Felix to help him stage an intervention for Sylvain's odd teaching method.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Three's A Party

There were two things Dimitri was sure off. One, that it was very dark at 2am. And two, he should have never agreed to this meeting with Sylvain. Ever. How could any lesson at this time be a good sign? He stood outside Sylvain's door, pulling the handle twice instead of knocking. "Sylvain. Sylvain, I am here, please open your door. I do not wish to knock and disturb others who are resting," he spoke against the door, hand red in the cold air.

Sylvain opened it almost immediately, having been waiting by the door. "Dimitri. Early as always. Get comfy. You look so stiff. Here, Sit on my bed." He dragged a chair across the floor to sit across from Dimitri. "Okay. Sylvain's lady lessons, session one. Today, I'm going to gauge what level you're at. Hopefully you're around a D+, or life is going to be really sad for you."

Dimitri stared at the other in disbelief. "I'm getting quizzed? There's more than one session? I thought you were just giving me advice - that you want to give me, by the way. Sylvain this isn't the time for a-"

"Sh!"Sylvain pressed a pencil to Dimitris lips. "The master is now the student. Do you want to be a lady killer or not? Your looks can't save you all the time. Now! Question 1. Where would you take a lady on the first date?" Sylvain crossed one leg over the other, tapping a pencil on his pad. Damn right he was taking notes of Dimitri answers. He was going to score him. 

"Well, the royal court. She would need to be introduced to everyone first. And made aware of the pressures of royal life before she commits and-"

"Hold it, hold it! Dimitri, no. No, no, that's all wrong. You have to be soft and gentle with women, Dimitri. You /look/ like a Prince. They're going to want you to treat them like a princess." Sylvian shook his head, "not take her to a job interview." 

"Sylvain. That is how to treat a princess. Royal courtship is no walk in the park. There is procedure." Dimitri frowned, "if rules aren't followed, then There will be regrets. My bride will need to be happy." 

"Your bride!? This is only the first date!," Sylvain laughed, leaning in. "You aren't even an E level yet, Dimitri. No amount of rules will help you here.Let me give you the hands on experience." He cupped Dimitri's face ever so gently, gazing into his ocean blue eyes. "Beautiful," he murmured, counting each long, curled last. 

"Sylvain," Dimitri breathed out, confused beyond belief. Girls actually enjoyed this? What if they didn't want to be touched? It was a violation of privacy! "Sylvain, I-"

Sylvain smirked, pressing their lips together. He tangled a hand into Dimitri's hair to keep him from pulling away,using the leverage to slip his tongue past Dimitri's lips. Dimitri tasted of peaches and vanilla, surprisingly delicate and yet completely him. He slid his palm over the prince's right leg, stroking his inner thigh, fingers ghosting over-

"Sylvain!" Dimitri pushed the man away, lips bruised and glossy from their kiss. He panted for breath, skin still tingly with electricity from the light touch. "I need to leave now." He stood quickly, heading to the exit. 

"Dimitri." Sylvain held onto his hand. "I'll see you same time, tomorrow night. I'll show you something even better." He kissed Dimitri's wrist, lips lingering, gaze flickering up to the prince's face. 

"I do not make promises that I will not honour," Dimitri bit out, snatching his arm back from Sylvain. He stomped out of the redheads room, blood boiling. 

\--

And yet, Dimitri could not help but worry. Surely that wasn't how Sylvain approached ladies. Surely he wasn't that silly. There was no way something like that would work. Be spent the whole day in a haze, scribbling in his notebook and barely eating his meals. As Prince Dimitri, as the leader of his men, there was no way he could let such a thing go. Sylvain needed education, and a deep, thorough one at that. 

"-mitri. Prince Dmitri. My prince, please respond." Dedue frowned, waving his hand infront of the Prince's face. "There is something wrong. You have been unaware of the world today. It was your favourite dish today and you barely ate. I am worried. Is there something on your mind? Allow me to be of assistance." 

"Ah. Dedue. I….want to practice sword skills. That is all. There is nothing you can help with, but the offer is much appreciated." There was truly nothing worse than the thought of Dedue finding out about his mentoring with Sylvain. 

"Shall I alert Catherine? You have always been in awe of her swordmanship." Dedue was already turning to leave - it was imperative that his highness didn't waste any time. He already left himself so little a window to sleep. 

"Dedue. Please." Dimitri placed his hand on the aides shoulder, giving a half smile. "It is late. Let's not bother Catherine. I will go and find….Felix. yes, Felix. Good night to you, Dedue." 

"I see. Felix is likely to still be training at the grounds, your highness. I would prefer you to get rest but if this has been in your mind all day, then you will not sleep until you achieve your goal. I hope your training session will be quick. Sleep is important." Dedue gave a reassuring smile, placing a hand in Dimitri's shoulder, "you will rest for more than a handful of minutes won't you?" 

"I will. I only need to confirm a new combat art. Than you, Dedue." Dimitri pulled his shoes on, hurrying his way to the training grounds. It was late, but Felix was Felix. He had to be here. He scoured the grounds, head turning to look towards west. He jumped back, using his arm to block the attack. "What are you doing?," he glared, gripping the wooden sword. 

"Keeping your reflexes sharp, boar prince. It isn't often I see you at the training grounds. What brings you here?" Felix gripped the sword together, pressing it harder against Dimitri's arm. If he left a bruise his goal would be met. 

"Stop this nonsense. I'm here for a favour." Dimitri swung his arm, using the momentum to tear the sword from Felixs grip. "I need you to come with me to Sylvain." 

"That sounds like a demand, not a request. If I refuse, will you pledge to bathe in my blood?" Felix rubbed his wrists, kicking the sword on the ground back into his hands. "I don't see why I need to be there. Go visit Sylvain by yourself. He is your friend, afterall. What, are you petrified of even the most open of people now? What a mighty prince you are." 

"Felix. I- I ask you as a long term friend. Sylvain…..Sylvain worries me. I cannot be alone with him, yet I must see to it that his misconceptions on how to treat life partners is corrected." Dimitri looked away, guilt bubbling in his chest. He knew. He knew he had no right to ask anything of Felix. He was the one who owed Felix a debt he could never hope to repay. 

"How to treat life partners?" Felix raised a brow in question, rounding Dimitri to reached the shelf of weapons behind him. "Exactly what have you both been discussing?" 

"The proper way to approach a lady for her hand in marriage. Or, courting. Sylvain is, sadly, wrong. He has a terrible habit of touching without permission. I am afraid if I allow such behaviour to continue he will get into a great deal of trouble and I-"

"Shut up already." Felix tossed a wooden practice lance at Dimitri, "fight me. If you win, I will come with you. If you lose, you'll spend the next week doing whatever I tell you to do. Starting with sparring with the knights day and night." 

"Would you not rather I wield a sword? The lance has a natural advantage." Dimitri turned around, intending to set the practice lance down in favour of a sword. 

"You need the advantage, Blaiddyd," Felix smirked, tapping his practice sword against the flooring, telling Dimitri where to stand. He relished the moments he could order the Prince around, knowing he wouldn’t have a chance once Dimitri was King. In the end, it wouldn't be worth the match if Dimitri wasn't using his favoured weapon type, the one that he would be painted by his side as the mighty king of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. 

"I need no advantage when I have a just cause. Raise your sword, Felix. I will defeat you in ten minutes." Dimitri took his stance, fingers tightening around the lance. He kept his gaze on the tip of Felix’s sword, evening his breathing for the utmost concentration. Felix was not an opponent to underestimate.

“You won’t attack first? Typical. Stop putting on the act of a civilised man.” Felix swung his sword at Dimitri, taking two steps forward for every one that Dimitri took back. He sent a barrage of attacks, focusing his hits at Dmitri’s waist - the smallest part of him was also the most tender. Dimitri had monster shoulders that could block any attack.His waist, however, had proved to be sensitive. Ever since they were young, Dimitri would forfeit matches with poor decision making, just to avoid having his waist touched. He dodged an attack by his shoulder, using Dimitri’s position to swipe at his chest. He smirked, jumping off his backfoot to slash again.

Dimitri ducked just in time, knees clattering to the floor in his rush. He looked up at Felix, thick, blond lashes making his eyes look even more vulnerable than the aqua mist colour that threatened to drag down anyone who gazed too long. He blocked a direct hit with his arm, pushing back against Felix’s sword to get him to back away.

Felix staggered back at the mighty shove, glaring down. Dimitri, down on his knees. He felt an odd stir in his stomach, finding it both disgusting and exhilarating. He didn’t give himself more time to think it over, stepping on Dimitri’s left knee and using the position to swipe down at Dimitri’s stupid, perfect face. He’d be blessed if he could damage those sparkly, ocean baby blues before they called to him like a siren.

Dimitri bit down on his bottom lip, muffling his gasp of pain at having Felix’s weight on him. He leaned to the side to avoid the hit, using the momentum to roll back, hand firmly clutching Felix’s sword to yank it away. He sprang back onto his feet, throwing aside the sword and thrusting his lance at Felix’s midsection. “I cannot lose!”

Felix didn’t falter for even a second. With the loss of his sword, he was able to grab the practice lance, suddenly twisting it, forcing Dimitri to bend to keep it in his hold. He used his bodyweight to slam Dimitri into the wall, gripping the Prince’s wrists and crisscrossing his arms behind his back. “I don’t even need a weapon to beat you.” There was no way Dimitri could escape from this. He was backed into a corner, hands restrained. Every movement Dimitri made was blocked by his body, feeling the muscles that shaped Dmitris legs and up tp the curve of Dimitri’s ass. He swallowed slowly, hold easing with every brush of Dimitri's plump cheeks over his groin. He looked down, unable to stop himself from slowly rolling his hips into the perfect curve, shuddering in disbelief and pleasure. This was Dimitri of all people. He was meant to be as attractive as a bean pole, and yet- “Stop squirming already!,” he hissed, squeezing Dimitri’s arms closer in retaliation. 

Dimitri groaned at the pain, head dipping down as he bit his lip. He planted his feet wider, applying more pressure against the swordsman. “ _ Haah….Felix. _ ” He flexed each leg, testing just how much resistance Felix posed. He looked back at him, back arching to allow him to do so. His lips were parted for breath, sweat beading on his brow and gaze intense. 

Felix grabbed at Dimitri’s face, inflamed by the display, by his own emotions betraying him so. He had never looked at Dimitri in such a way before. He growled in anger, squeezing Dimitri’s cheeks with his thumb and forefinger, “ _ Give up, boar _ .” Dimitri looked so much better when his face was riddled with pain, blood pulsing at the sharp gaze directed at him. 

Dimitri gripped Felix’s wrists, squeezing with all his might as he swung them around, slamming Felix into the wall. He kept Felix’s hands pinned up against the wall, bodies pressed impossibly close to ensure Felix couldn’t even move. He was gasping for breath after all the exertion, quickly licking his lips clear of sweat. “You have no choice but to give up. I can go all day.” He lined his hips with Felix’s, not stopping until he could clearly feeling their bones scraping together. “Not even an inch of you is free to move. You are not physically stronger than me. Give up.”

Not physically stronger? Felix grit his teeth together, pushing his body against Dimitri’s. He could outstrength him any day. And then he froze, painfully aware of his situation. His black slacks were strangely tight, the fabric grating against the sensitive skin of his cock. Each ghosted breath of Dimitri’s that graced his neck only made him hotter, images of Dimitri when he was on his knees racing through his head. He was  _ hard _ , and if he didn’t do something about their close proximity Dimitri was sure to find out. “Fine! I’ll go with you to Sylvain. Don’’t you know when to stop, you animal!? The match was over when you lost your weapon!”

“Huh?” Dimitri dutifully let go, stepping back. He held his chin in thought, retracing the steps of the match. “Then, I still win. You lost your sword first, Felix. And I- the time. Hurry Felix, time is off the essence. I fear what Sylvain will get up to if I’m even a second late.” He wiped at his forehead with his sleeve, taking a deep breath to regain composure. He picked up the lance and sword, putting them back in their respective bays before turning to Felix. “Hurry, please.”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming. Don’t police me like an overattentive mother.” Felix kept his hands locked together, covering his pelvis with it. When had he began to look at Dimitri in such a way? He blamed Sylvain. Just the mere mention of his name was enough to make things go wrong. He followed Dimitri to Sylvain’s room, keeping close behind Dimitri for cover.

“Sylvain. Open up,” Dmitri whispered, pulling the handle twice. He gave a small smile when the door opened. “Sylvain. I am glad you are still awake. We have many a thing to discuss.”

“Come in.” Sylvain grinned, crossing his arms behind his head, “What’s Felix doing here with you? Sit, Dimitri, get comfortable. Feliix, do you want to learn too?”

“Hardly. The boar asked me to help hold an intervention for you.” No, why was Dimitri moving so fast?! He needed him as a shield! Felix didn’t dare look away from Sylvain, preparing himself for the inevitable. 

Sylvain looked to Dimitri, then back to Felix. “An intervention? At this time? Let’s face it ,you need a lesson too, Felix.” He looked down in disapproval, “Atleast take your shoes….off.” He slowly looked back up, eyes lingering on Felix’s clothed cock before landing back to his face, giving a wide, shit-eating grin. “You both looked flushed, did you run here?”

“We had a sparring session. Felix was incomprehensibly rough.” Dimitri was busy removing his gloves and cloak, knowing he would be here for a considerable amount of time if he wished to truly change Sylvain’s habits. Safe in the knowledge that Felix would act as a valid deterrent, he did not fear any interruptions.

“Oh, was he?” Sylvain snorted, stepping closer to Felix. He whispered to him before pointing to a seat. “Go ahead and sit, Felix.This shouldn’t take long. Dimitri, what intervention is there? You’re going to miss your lesson at this rate.”

“That is exactly the problem. Sylvain, I cannot help but disagree with you. The way you...A lady would not be happy. You cannot do those things!” Dimitri shook his head as he sighed, “You need to be gentle. Ask first, then take her hand. And nothing more. This is a first date for a royal lady.”

“Huh, so that’s it? I didn’t know it was so easy.” Sylvain sat next to Dimitri. “Can I touch you, Dimitri?”

“Yes what is it, Sylvain? Do I have dust or an insect?” Dimitri frowned, turning this way and that to look over himself. The last thing he needed was his cape ruined by insect blood.

“ _ Here _ .” Sylvain placed his hand on Dimitri’s, bringing it up to kiss each knuckle, “my  _ lady _ .”

“Sylvain! Whilst I must agree that this is a far better approach than the last one, do not use me as your test dummy. I do not need to see a physical representation. I know you are capable of being a respectable gentleman.” Dimitri sent a worried glance at Felix, silently asking him to come to his defence. 

“Does it not make your heart flutter?” Sylvain gave a low chuckle, sliding his hand up Dimitri’s arm.

Dimitri was at a loss for words. Sylvain had lost his damned mind. He turned to look at Felix, “Felix, this is exactly what-”

“ _ Hey _ . Saying another man’s name is bad manners,” Sylvain purred out,cupping Dimitri’s face to force him into a kiss. He thumbed lovingly at Dimitri’s cheeks, licking his lips with a smirk. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Enough of this nonsense!” Dimitri stood, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “This joke is going too far, Sylvain.”

“Sit.” Felix grabbed Dimitri by his arms,forcing him back down. “What better way to educate Sylvain than through a practical?” He collected Dimitri’s gloves and cloak, setting it aside so it would not get in the way.

“You cannot be serious. I am not taking Sylvain on a date. Felix, how do you not find such a thing ridiculous?” Dimitri looked left and right, nerves eating away at him. Be it Sylvain or anyone else, it would still be a problem. He had never engaged in anything considered romantic and he was not about to let that be known to a serial flirt and a man who considered him weak. 

“Loosen up, Dimitri. Didn’t I promise you something fun and exciting?” Sylvain leaned in to capture Dimitri's lips in a kiss, feeling at his chest. He unpinned the badge on Dimtri’s chest, dragging the pin down. When he received a gasp,he rounded his thumb over the covered nipple, using his nail to dig into it. 

Dimitri’s breath caught in his throat, hands clutching at Sylvain’s fiery hair.  _ What _ was he doing? He parted his lips, pulling tighter on Sylvain’s hair as his tongue rubbed over his own. He let out a soft moan, enjoying the sensation. And yet, he moved back, a futile attempt to create space between them.

Sylvain only chased his lips, bearing his weight down on Dimitri until he was laid out. He grinned, pressing his knee between Dimitri’s legs before attacking his mouth again, licking into the Prince’s warm mouth. He pulled at the black shirt, eager to feel Dimitri's warm flesh against his fingers. He didn't give Dimitri the time to protest, sucking marks down his neck. 

"Sylvain," Dimitri gasped out, turning his head to the side. He swallowed, panting for breath. He pushed Sylvain's mouth away, face flushed. "We can't do this, Sylvain. And Felix is right here. What are you doing?" 

"Ignore Felix. Or invite him to join, whatever you want Prince boy." Sylvain adjusted his knee, finding a rush of power in the way it made Dimitri grip the sheets. "You feel good, don't You? That's all that matters." He reminded Dimitri of just where his attention should be, hands moving to pinch and gently twist his pink nipples. “I bet you’re sensitive here, right? No one has ever touched you like this.”

“Ngh,”Dimitri looked away, tears forming. He didn’t like it - it felt weird. He felt strange. He hiccuped, unconsciously squirming against Sylvain’s knee, desperate for anything to distract from the new sensation. He couldn’t decide what he liked, biting his lip with each sharp electric pulse of pleasure at the pinches, settling into a light thrum with the strokes and rubs. “H-hold on. Don’t touch there.”

“For fucks sake, shut up already. You’re worse than a woman. Just accept it,” Felix hissed, yanking Dimitri’s head back by his hair. He looked into his eyes, cock twitching at the tears. How _ beautiful _ . He kissed Dimitri, thumb and forefinger digging into his jaw to force the Prince’s mouth open.He bit down on Dimitri’s tongue, soothing it with his own.

Dimitri held onto Felix’s arm, pressing into Sylvain’s touch. He moaned into the kiss, the taste of Felix's mouth washing away all reasoning. He groaned in disappointment when Felix pulled away, licking away the strand of saliva that connected their lips. He captured Felix’s lips, biting down on the other’s bottom lip in shock, shaking in pleasure. He looked down, breath catching in his throat.

“What? Felt that good?” Sylvain smirked, giving Dmitri’s nipple another graze of his teeth. He bit down gently, pants painfully tight at the noise of pleasure Dimitri let out. He sucked greedily at the nub, using his weight to keep Dimitri’s hips down with his own, grinding their clothed erections together. 

“Focus here,” Felix commanded, pulling the golden locks. He smirked, thumbing at Dimitri’s bottom lip. “Dirty little bitch. Getting so turned on when it’s Sylvain of all people. Are you that cheap?”

Dimitri’s cheeks flushed red at the sting of Felix’s words, cock weeping in his trousers. He stared at Felix, mouth dry as he tried to think of an answer. He suddenly tore his gaze away, heart beating rapidly in his chest, “-Don’t!”

“Why not? A Prince like you is nothing to pass up on.”

"Wait. No-Sylvain!" Dimitri grasped at the red hair, eyes wide at the strange, warm sensation. He gasped, biting down on his bottom lip as he pressed his hips back, trying to pull away from Sylvain's mouth. It was wet and hot, moving and pulsing. Unlike anything he has ever experienced, it bordered on being too much for his senses. He screwed is eyes shut, pulling at Sylvain's hair as he squirmed under him. 

Sylvain swallowed around length, easily letting it slip down his throat. He pulled away, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses over Dimitri’s cock. He licked away the bead ofprecum at the tip before deep throating the Prince’s dick, slurping lewdly. He bobbed his head, using the movement to graze his teeth against the vein on the underside of Dimitr’s cock, choking at the accompanied buck of excited hips. 

“Sylvain, oh Sylvain.” Dimitri reached behind himself to clutch the pillow, bucking into the redhead’s velvety warm mouth. He felt something in him grow tighter and tighter, hips moving erratically. “Something, something’s coming. Sylvain, stop. I don’t like it, it’s too much, Sylvain, please-” His hands fell to the bed, gripping the sheets for extra purchase as he closed his eyes tight, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Felix pulled Sylvain’s head back, whistling in amazement. “Well would you look at that. The great Prince Dimitri is confused and mad. What’s wrong? Did I stop you from cumming? Was it your first time?” He flicked the tip of Dimitri’s cock, laughing at Dimitri’s strangled moan. “If you cum now, you’ll get out of this haze and I won’t get to do a damn thing to you. Does that sound just to you? Ofcourse not.” He stripped away Dimitri’s pants, pulling him close by his thighs and pushing them open. He burned the image into his mind - of the boar Prince flushed and gasping, legs spread of by hm and for him. What a sight to behold. “I’ll make you feel even better than that idiot could ever dare to dream.” He slicked up his fingers, distracting the Prince with a deep kiss. He stroked Dimitri’s hole, gently easing a finger inside of him.

  
  


Dimitri tensed up, shaking his head quickly. “Felix, I don’t like it. What are you doing?”He tried to sit up,only to be pushed down by Sylvain. “It feels awf- _ hah _ .” He melted against Sylvain’s hot tongue against his nipple, barely noticing the second finger entering him. He held handfuls of Sylvain’s hair, moaning out his name in bliss. 

“Who knew your nipples would be your favourite spot? I love it, Dimitri. You’re so cute,” Sylvain purred out, stroking Dimitri’s cock. ”You’re a nice size here, too. I’m so lucky that I get to see you like this. Relax for me, babe. Good, that’s it.”

“Oh, oh Sylvain.” Dimitri was hypnotised by his voice,relaxing back into the sheets. He let out breathy moans, gaze focused on Sylvain. “Sylv-” he cut himself off with a cry of pleasure, forcing himself up and gripping at Felix’s shoulders. “Felix?” What had he done to him? It was like every nerve in his body had short circuited. He let out a shuddering breath as the feeling disappeared, only to choke out a moan as Felix jabbed his fingers  _ there _ again. “It- it feels so intense. Felix, Felix I don’t know if I like it.  _ Felix, oh please Felix make it stop, give me more, hurry! _ ”

"Feels good, doesn’t it? This is the place that makes you moan like a bitch.” Felix sneered, curling his fingers agonisingly slowly. “Imagine my dick inside there, Dimitri. How good I could make you feel, if only you were enticing enough. Do you want that? Beg for it.”

Felix’s member was going to go right in there? Dimitri squirmed at the thought. It would be bigger and hotter than his fingers.It would press even more against this spot that felt  _ so good _ . He moaned at the thought, head nodding eagerly, “Please. Do it, Felix. I want it. I want your dick inside me, make me moan like a bitch.”

“Like I need a whore like you to tell me.” Felix licked his lips as he looked over Dimitri’s body, eyes of a predator. He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Sylvain’s arm before unzipping his pants. He took out his own cock, giving it a few pumps.

“Woah, hey, You’re a brute if I’ve ever felt one. It’s his first time, and this was my idea.” Sylvain pushed away Felix, kissing up the inside of Dmitri’s thigh. “Hm? What you looking at, beautiful?”

Dimitri flushed, heart fluttering in his chest. If he was exposed to the contrast of Felix’s harsh words and Slyvain’s sweet ones, he was sure his heart wouldn’t be able to take it. “I-I don’t want you to look. That place, it’s-”

“Looking so delicious. I can’t wait to devour you.” Sylvain gently pressed his cock into Dimitri despite his eagerness to get inside of him, stroking the Prince’s cock to keep him pleasured. 

Dimitri bit down on his lip, feeling an intense burning from his hole as he was stretched further. He appreciated the pleasure from Sylvain’s hand, thrusting into it with a soft noise of pleasure. “O-oh,” he had never felt such pleasure. The movements he made had caused Sylvain’s cock to brush deeper, igniting a fire inside of him. “More,” he whispered, gazing at the red head hotly.

“Ahhh and I wanted to be nice to you. You’re just too sexy!” Sylvaiin threw the blonds leg over his shoulder, fucking even deeper into him. He pulled Dimitri back onto his cock by his hips with each thrust. "I want to see you cum from the pleasure, Dimitri. I want to see how beautiful you look when you orgasm.”

“Open up your mouth, worthless Prince.” Felix shoved his dick against Dimitri’s face, rubbing it over his cheek. “You’ve always favoured Sylvain. Maybe I should just leave you here like this, being fucked by his dick,” he hissed, positioning his member at Dimitri’s soft, pouty lips. “ _ Suck _ .”

Dimitri nodded, giving a tentative lick to the tip. He grimaced at the taste, wondering how on earth Sylvain did it all without complaint. 

“Hurry up, bitch,” Felix held his cock, wiping his precum over Dimitri’s lips. Enticed by the way Dimitri rubbed his lips together, he forced his cock into Dimitri’s mouth. Should he cum on Dimitri’s face or in his mouth? He couldn’t decide. He wanted to see Dimitri covered in his seed, begging for more - yet the thought of making the Prince swallow a taste he wasn’t fond of stroked his ego. 

Dimitri choked, eyes wide as he struggled to breath. He held onto the base of Felix’s cock, trying to ease it out of his mouth. He let in a rush of air before he even attempted to make Felix feel good. He sucked gently, letting his tongue feel around in curiosity. Where would it make Felix feel good? He couldn’t even remember how Sylvain had done it, just that it felt so good. He looked up at Felix, eyes questioning if he was even doing it right.

“You look so good like that, Dimitri. Gods, I want you to suck my cock.” Sylvain thrust into Dimitri harder, not one to be outdone by Felix of all people in the world of sex. He switched the angle of his thrusts, smirking in triumph as Dimitri tightened up around his cock, letting out the most delicious moans around Felix’s cock. “_Found_ _it_. Dimitri’ you’re gorgeous. From your sparkly eyes to your cute little greedy hole. I bet you could make me cum just giving me bedroom eyes,” he praised, making sure to hit Dimitri’s sweet spot with each thrust.

Dimitri opened his mouth wider, bobbing his head with a sudden burst of confidence. He took in more of Felix's cock, keeping his throat relaxed for the thrusts. He grazed his teeth over the tip as he pulled back for breath, remembering that it had felt good with Sylvain. He swallowed Felix’s cock back down, using his hand to pump the rest until his jaw ached. He moved away, instead resting his cheek against the slick dick, leaving languid kisses over the member. “...Fuck me. Please-“ he breathed out, lips swollen and rosy red from sucking.

Felix laughed, incredulous. “You want me to fuck you too? You can’t handle two dicks in you.” What a filthy whore their Prince was. “It’s a promise for another day,” he marked the promise with possessive hickeys over Dimitri’s chest, one hand idly playing with his leaking cock to tease him over the edge.

“Ohgodswaitwaitwait-  _ HNG _ ,  _ AH _ !” Dimitri burrowed his face into the pillows, crying out as pleasure overwhelmed him. He squeezed around Sylvain tighter, gasping for air as Felix cupped his face, forcing him to look at them both. “More, please, please, more. It feels good, too good. Help me, Felix, Sylvain, I need more.” He fucked himself back onto Sylvain’s cock, hand joining Felix’s to squeeze tighter around his own cock. His body seized up and he let out a scream, seeing stars as he came.

Sylvain swore he had never seen anything more breathtaking in his life. He smashed his lips against Dimitri's, thrusts erratic as he chased his own orgasm. He came with a grunt, hands pressing under the blonds ass to get into him as deep as possible. "Fuck, Dmitri. You're milking my dick like no tomorrow." 

Dimitri blinked away his tears, thighs twitching from the overstimulation. He let out a soft breath, hands holding onto Sylvain's shoulders as he was gripped. "You can...let go." He flushed, body overheating from being pressed so close to the redhead. He let out a sigh of relief as he was released, trying to regain his breath. 

"Next time, I'll be fucking you. I won't be as nice as Sylvain," Felix promised with a smirk, tangling a hand in the blonds hair. He smoothed a soft towel over Dimitri's face, wiping away his cum.

"I...am sorry that you did not receive as much as you put in. Sylvain is selfish." Dimitri gave an awkward smile, sitting up. Was he a mess? Is that why Felix was being so kind? He stood, only for his knees to buckle. 

"Hey!" Felix quickly hooked his arms under Dimitri's, keeping him up. "No one told you to get up yet. It was your first time, you need to rest."

"But Felix. I need to shower, it's...coming out." 

Felix dared to look - cum dribbling out of Dimitri's hole and smeared down the inside of his thighs. His cock twitched to attention, the redness of Dimitri's hole and cheeks a stark contrast to the thick, white ribbons of seed. He threw Dimitri back onto the bed, spreading his thighs wide open and positioning his cock. 

“You can’t be ser- _ Felix _ !” Dimitri gasped out, back arching as he was entered. He wrapped his legs around Felix’s waist, holding onto Sylvain’s arm for support. He roared in pleasure, the roughness of Felix bringing a whole new intensity to the act.

"Im going to fuck you until you see white," Felix smirked, pulling out until just the tip. He held it there, laughing at Dimitri’s needy whines. “You want it, little bitch? Here you go.” He shoved his cock back in, holding the blond by his ass, nails digging into the flesh. "You're going to feel so good, you wont be able to forget me." He set up a fast pace, angling his thrusts for Dimitri’s sweet spot. He spanked Dimitri’s ass before letting go of his ass entirely. He groaned as he gripped the Prince’s hips, fucking even deeper into him. "You’re a fucking slut. Fuck yourself harder onto my dick. I want to hear you scream my name.”

Diimiri came almost immediately after he was told to, so overwhelmed with pleasure that he simply couldn’t hold on. Cheeks burning in shame and arousal, he continued to take Felix’s cock, greedily rocking against him. “One- one more. I want to cum again. Please, oh please.”

“You’re a gluttonous boar,” Felix groaned, thrusting a few more times into Dimitri. He pulled out, cock covered in his precum and Sylvain’s cum. He crawled over Dmitri, pumping his cock over his face. “Gonna cover you in my seed. Fuck Sylvain, I’m better than him.” He let out a sigh, shaking his cock as he came over Dimitri’s face and in his mouth. “Fuck, swallow it bitch. Show me your dirty tongue and swallow my cum.”

Dimitri stuck out his tongue, white thick ribbons dripping from it. He swallowed, eyes shut in bliss before lapping at Felix’s cock, taking all of the mess away. He let his head flop back into the sheets, letting himself just breathe to recover. Exactly what had he gotten himself into? He chanced a look at Sylvain, feeling embarrassed all over again. “W-What?”

“You’re just too precious for this world. Let me do you again, without Felix next time. He interferes too much.” Sylvain held Dimitri’s chin, licking his face clean of Felix’s cum. He smirked, “right?”

“You fuck him without me present and I’ll fuck you until you can’t top anymore,” Felix hissed, pulling on Sylvain’s tongue. “He’s  _ mine _ .”

“Yours? But he had my cock first. I laid claim.” Sylvain kissed the corner of Felix’s mouth, “but if you insist, maybe you can try me next time. If you ask nicely enough, mr brute.” He laid down on the bed, pulling Dimitri close, “but first,sleep. Oh, and if we got noise complaints, we blame Felix.”

“Agreed.” Dimitri yawned softly, settling into Sylvain. Perhaps getting lessons from him wasn’t so bad. Afterall, he had learned a great deal today.

**Author's Note:**

> I never wanted to write 6k of smut every again


End file.
